ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Weaver
'' in the guise of Catherine Weaver.]] Catherine Weaver is a fictional character in the FOX television program Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, portrayed by Shirley Manson. A T-1001 Terminator is introduced in the 2008 television series, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (though sometimes misidentified as a T-1000 by reviewers) ), masquerading as Catherine Weaver (Shirley Manson), the co-founder and current CEO of ZeiraCorp. "Weaver" often has mixed results when socially interacting both with subordinates at ZeiraCorp and Weaver's daughter Savannah (portrayed by Mackenzie Smith), but was written with an improved ability to adapt to and sustain itself in changing situations more adeptly than prior Terminators. The T-1001's mission remains unclear throughout the television series, but diverts from the single-minded attempts to assassinate the Connors, as seen in the prior films. As the head of ZeiraCorp, the T-1001 diverts that company's resources into developing an artificial intelligence sufficient to combat SkyNet's development. Towards this end, Weaver recruits FBI Special Agent James Ellison to find and capture a Terminator in order to reverse engineer it using a variety of deceptions; until the end of the series, Ellison is never aware of Weaver's true nature. Ellison delivers a T-888 Terminator's body to Weaver after it was critically damaged by Connor's Terminator bodyguard. The 1001 advocates learning more about the 'robots' ironically in order to prevent Judgment Day. With Ellison's initial mission complete, it assigns him to act as tutor/mentor to the now incapacitated (and rebooted) T-888, nicknamed "John Henry". John Henry quickly identifies Weaver as a machine, albeit different from itself, but obeys Weaver's instruction not to share that information with anyone, assuring him that everything done at ZeiraCorp is for John Henry's benefit. At one point, Weaver reveals a clue to the nature of its mission when it tells Ellison that Savannah's future safety is dependent upon John Henry, but that the reverse is not the case. This appears to be in contradiction to assumption that Weaver was coordinating the efforts to develop SkyNet to eradicate humanity. In the series, the true nature of the T-1001's entire mission is never revealed, and much of what Weaver does in furtherance of it seems contradictory. In one of the episodes that shifts between the present day and post-Judgment Day, it is learned that leader of the resistance, John Connor, asked a liquid metal Terminator to join him, and the Terminator refused. In the series finale, by way of introduction, the T-1001 asks the same of Connor (and his bodyguard Cameron, who was privy to the aforementioned events in the future) through Ellison, sent as intermediary. Also in the season/series finale, Ellison, Sarah Connor and John Connor all discover Weaver's true nature when it uses its Terminator abilities to form a shield to protect them from a flying Skynet drone which crash-dives into the ZeiraCorp building. When Sarah Connor discovers that ZeiraCorp possesses Andy Goode's Turk, she assumes that Weaver is constructing Skynet but Weaver corrects her by stating that it is "building something to fight it." Upon entering the basement, the four discover that John Henry has transported himself to the future with Cameron's chip, leaving Cameron's empty body. When Ellison and Sarah Connor decline to jump forward in time with Weaver and John Connor, Weaver instructs Ellison to pick up Savannah from school. Weaver then transports itself and John Connor to a post-Judgment Day future in which John Connor is not known to the human resistance. Though Connor and the T-1001 arrived naked, the T-1001 forms "clothing" a moment later. After briefly talking to John, the Terminator slips away when the human resistance encounters John. Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Category:Robot supervillains Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional doppelgängers Category:Fictional Scottish people Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Category:Fictional cyborgs Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Weaver, Catherine Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008